1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with a detachable interface card, and more particularly, to an electronic device with quick releasing function for the interface card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 12. FIG. 12 is a diagram of a circuit board 60 and a housing 62 in prior art. The circuit board 60 is an expansion card which can be installed inside the computer apparatus to increase operational efficiency. The computer apparatus may have a plurality of circuit boards 60 according to actual demand. A conventional assembling method utilizes a fixing component 64 (such as the screw or the bolt) to fix the circuit board 60 on a boss 66 of the housing 62, and a cover (not shown in figure) can press over the circuit board 60 to ensure the circuit board 60 is stably disposed inside the housing 62. However, the conventional assembling method is inconveniently executed because an extra tool is essential for assembly/disassembly of the circuit board 60. The extra tool can be a screwdriver applied to the fixing component 64. Thread structures of the fixing component 64 may be damaged after repeated operation, so the conventional assembling method has a drawback of inferior assembly strength.